leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Graves/Background
Lore |render= |gender=Male |race=Human |birthplace=Bilgewater |residence=The League of Legends |rivals=Twisted Fate |faction=Independent |related=}}Malcolm Graves was born in the back of a Bilgewater tavern and left there with a bottle of spiked milk. He survived a childhood in the pirate-run slums using every dirty trick in the book. Intent on building a new life for himself, he stowed away on the first ship to the mainland he could sneak aboard. However, the grim realities of the world forced him to eke out an unsavory living in the underground of various city-states, jumping the border whenever things got too hot. At a particularly high-stakes game of cards, he found himself seated opposite . They both flipped four aces on the final hand. It was the first time either conman had met his equal. The two formed an alliance, swindling marks at the tables and scrapping back-to-back in the alleys afterward. Together, they ran the streets – stacking chips, decks, and rap sheets. Unfortunately Graves made the mistake of hustling a hefty sum from Dr. Aregor Priggs, a high-ranking Zaunite official and businessman. When Priggs discovered how he'd been played, he became obsessed with revenge. He learned about Twisted Fate's all-consuming desire to control magic and he promptly offered him a trade: serve Graves up in exchange for enrollment in a procedure which would grant his wish. Twisted Fate took the deal – both he and Graves knew the stakes of their arrangement, but the offer was too good. Once acquired, Priggs had Graves taken to a special location built to hold men whose crimes – or more precisely their punishments – were meant to stay off the books. Graves endured years of captivity at the hands of Zaun's wardens before he managed to escape. One of his fellow detainees introduced him to an eccentric gunsmith who modified a shotgun exactly to his specifications. He named it "Destiny." After he paid a visit to Priggs, Graves joined the League of Legends with two targets in his sights: Twisted Fate and payback. Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * * * * ;Upon using on * * ;Upon dying * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"This calls for the ol' double-barreled "hello."" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"End of the line." Special *"Well, well, it's time I straightened you out, Fate..." League Judgement Development * Graves was designed by FeralPony. Graves_concept_1.jpg|Graves concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Graves_concept_2.jpg|Graves concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Graves_concept_3.jpg|Graves concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Graves_concept_4.jpg|Graves concept 4 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Graves_concept_5.jpg|Graves concept 5 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Graves_concept_6.jpg|Graves concept 6 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Graves Riot concept.jpg|Riot Graves concept (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) Graves_New_Dawn_concept_1.png|Graves (New Dawn) concept 1 Media_Concept_Graves.jpg|Graves (New Dawn) concept 2 Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby: If you've ever had a nemesis in your life that made you want to call him out for a showdown like the no-good, low-down, varmint, snake-in-the-grass that he is, you'll probably have a bit in common with this next champion. Allow me to introduce Graves, the Outlaw. In addition to being one of those crack-shot renegade types, Graves is possessed of a particular disinclination towards everyone's favorite Southern gentleman, . Whatever the result of his arrival in the League, one thing's for certain: Somebody's going to go out with a bang! Graves Mechanics Preview Announcement made by Average Gatsby: Greetings Summoners! We wanted to take this opportunity to preview some of the gameplay on our newest ranged DPS champion: Graves, the Outlaw. This rough-and-tumble gunman uses a massive, hextech double-barreled shotgun to rain down death from a distance and punish any foolish varmints that get too close. For example, Buckshot shoots three quick shrapnel bursts in a cone in front of him. Unlike other multi-missile spells, however, all three Buckshot rounds can all hit the same target (although each individual projectile will deal slightly reduced damage). Graves is also able to make it uncomfortable for foes to fight at his optimal range by throwing out Smoke Screen to limit enemy vision and slow them in an area, while Quick Draw lets him dash in for a quick shotgun blast or escape danger as needed. In this way he can control his positioning to set up maximum damage Buckshots. Finally, Graves can use Collateral Damage to unleash a skill shot that nukes the first target it hits, spreading a cone of damage behind its target to hit anybody yellow enough to hide behind the tanks. While the single-target use is simple, properly utilizing the cone is what will separate the good Graves players from the great ones. Our goal with Graves was to make a ranged DPS that had some incentive to get up close or make enemies think twice before getting in your face. While it's completely possible to play Graves as a standard max-range carry, this dichotomy makes for skill differential without adding a high barrier to entry (or any hefty, paragraph-long tooltips). Whether trying to maximize the close-up damage of Buckshot, or setting up the 1-2 punch of Collateral Damage, we're excited to add a champion with true grit to the ranged DPS lineup. Mafia Graves Announcement by NeeksNaman: Summoners! If it ever crossed your mind that your favorite shotgun-slinging Outlaw could benefit from a touch of Roaring 20's charm, you're sure to be excited for Mafia Graves. Featuring the latest in prohibitionary fashion, we guarantee that you'll find no better excuse to make your teammates call you "godfather." So dust off your fedora, polish up your Thompson and load up a fresh batch of moonshine, because Mafia Graves is here to make you an offer you can't refuse. Never go against the family, summoners! Arcade Sona and Riot Graves Head to PAX Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Arcade Sona and Riot Graves Head to PAX Both Arcade Sona and Riot Graves will be given to PAX attendees. If you can't make it to the show, these skins will be on sale in the League of Legends store August 31 through September 2. Arcade Sona will remain in the store after PAX ends, but Riot Graves will be going back into the Vault until another Riot event. Graves Riot Screenshots.jpg|Riot Graves screenshots Patch history ** Tooltip fixed to state the actual explosion damage as instead of . *** No functional change from V4.13. V4.13: * ** Damage per extra bullet increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Single target damage increased to 250 / 400 / 550 from 250 / 350 / 450 V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. * ** Collision bonus attack damage ratio increased to from ** Cone base damage increased to 200 / 280 / 360 from 140 / 250 / 360. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.147: * is now properly flagged as having sunglasses. V1.0.0.146: * General ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.638. * ** Attack speed reduced to 30/40/50/60/70% from 40/50/60/70/80%. V1.0.0.143: * ** Sight reduction range reduced to 675 from 800. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Base damage reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 60/105/150/195/240. ** Damage per extra bullet increased to 35% from 25%. * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.139: * ** Fixed a bug where using a ward could break its sound. V1.0.0.138: * ** Fixed a bug where it could cost no mana and go on cooldown without firing. V1.0.0.132: * ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. * ** Initial damage reduced to 250/350/450 from 250/375/500. ** Explosion damage reduced to 140/250/360 from 140/275/400. ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 seconds from 80/70/60. V1.0.0.129: * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Base mana lowered to 295 from 342. * ** damage per additional missile reduced to 25% from 30%. * Fixed a few small tooltip errors. V1.0.0.128: * ** Buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Armor and magic resistance per stack reduced to 3 from 4 at max level. (?) * ** Extra damage per additional projectile reduced to 30% from 35%. V1.0.0.127: Added. * (Innate) ** Graves gains increasing armor and magic resistance the longer he remains in combat. * (Q) ** Graves fires three bullets in a cone damaging all enemies in the projectiles path. Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple projectiles, but each one beyond the first will deal reduced damage. * (W) ** Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area that deals damage and creates a cloud of smoke. Enemies inside the smoke cloud have reduced sight range and movement speed. * (E) ** Graves dashes forward gaining an attack speed boost for several seconds. Attacking enemies lowers the cooldown of this skill. * (Ultimate) ** Graves fires an explosive shell dealing heavy damage to the first target it hits. After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range the shell explodes dealing damage in a cone behind the target. }} References cs:Graves/Příběh de:Graves/Background fr:Graves/Historique pl:Graves/historia sk:Graves/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements Category:Independent